Nobody's Perfect
by akamai
Summary: Takes place after The End. Robin wants to be a perfect leader, but Starfire tells him in a special way that nobody's perfect. RobStar


I don't own TT.

I guess this can take place right before my other one-shot, "The Obvious"because I realized that they fit perfectly.

It takes place after "The End" and the summary is that Robin wants to be a perfect leader, but Starfire tells him in a special way that nobody's perfect.

**Nobody's Perfect**

A young Tameranian girl lay on her bed, engrossed in her thoughts. Lately, her best friend Robin seemed troubled. He got angry when he didn't do something right, from big things as accidentally letting a villain get away to burning his food. Starfire wondered why he angered himself because of little flaws for some time, but after more mistakes, and more training sessions, she knew what he wanted to be. Robin wanted to be the perfect leader.

Starfire had remembered what her friend Raven said when she, like Robin, burnt her food. "Nobody's perfect." Starfire understood that strongly, but why didn't Robin.

Starfire sighed, sat up, and looked around her room. She could talk to him, but it was late at night, and he probably didn't want to be bothered. She didn't know how Robin would react if she told him out of the blue, that "nobody's perfect."

Up on her dresser were a few books and some scattered papers with Tameranian recipes written on them. She could talk to him, or she could...write a letter!

"With a letter, I can tell Robin that he is a great leader, and that nobody is perfect as well," Starfire thought to herself.

She flew over to the dresser in excitement and took the paper with the Tameranian recipe. Her writing utensil was to be a crayon at first, but then she spotted a regular pencil at the sill of her window. Starfire decided to write on the back of the recipe, and started the letter the way Robin himself had shown Starfire many months ago.

_"Dear Robin,_

I know you are troubled, and I wish to tell you that you need not be any longer. Robin, you are already a great leader and you do not need to "wear yourself out" trying to be perfect. I think you are a great leader because you helped me when my sister was unfriendly to me. You talked to me and made me feel better. You also protected me and our friends when you were with Slade, and led us when Terra was with Slade. Raven says you are also hopeful, and I think so too. You helped her when she was destined to end the world.  
I like that you get us to try harder and to "push our limits" as Cyborg would say. You also beat the bad guys many times before.  
Robin, when I burned my food, Raven told me that nobody is perfect. That is a big thing I learned from her and I shall say the same for you when you burn your food and mess up other things. I am glad that you are not perfect, because if you were perfect you would not work as hard.  
I am grateful that you are a good leader, and read this letter. I hope it helped you as well, and that you "take my words for it."

Starfire smiled at her letter and put down her pencil. Even if it was short, it had all she wanted to say. Since she loved him, but was also Robin's best friend she knew exactly what to sign her letter with.

She picked up the pencil once more and signed.

_"Love,  
Your best friend Starfire."_

The alien who was content with herself yawned and put the letter aside. She was tired, so she would give Robin the letter tomorrow.

---

Sneaky Starfire woke up early to set the letter on the weight machine in the gym and flew back to her room to get more sleep.

A sleepy, but determined Robin walked to the gym an hour later and scanned the gym. He didn't know what he wanted to do first, he just wanted to train. The weight machine looked like a good place.

On the seat of the equipment lay a piece of paper, and the Boy Wonder blinked to see if a paper was really there.

Due to his obsession with villains, Robin's first thought was, "Was it a ransom note?" He picked it up and read the short letter to find that he was definately wrong.

A minute later, he was done, and grinned to himself. "Starfire," he said quietly. One short letter from Starfire encouraged him and made his day.

---

Starfire opened the door to her room and gasped. "Robin! What brings you at my door so...early?" she said, blushing.

"Starfire, what you wrote was...that letter helped...a lot. Thanks." Robin smiled while holding the letter up to her. His face reddened as well and he looked her in the eye. "It told me things that I forgot. I always forget that nobody's perfect."

"You are most welcome Robin, and as do I." Starfire told her friend while pulling him into a tight hug.

She let him go, and spoke again looking hopeful. "Robin, you will remember what I said in that letter? I do not want you to be upset, because you are not perfect anymore. I like you the way you are."

The last sentence made Robin fidget, but in a good way. "She likes me the way I am," Robin thought while a small smile crept up on his face.  
"Thanks Star," he said meaning it, "Well, um...I guess I'll go now." Robin started to walk down the hallway to finish the rest of his day but he took one step and paused.

"Hey Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire said, filled with joy that he was still standing there.

"That recipe on the paper...I…um...do you want to cook it with me?"

"That would be glorious, Robin!" Starfire cried and hugged him again.

He gave a sheepish grin as she took his hand and the two teens walked over to the kitchen, hand in hand to cook that strange Tameranian recipe.

"What a nice day to spend with Starfire," Robin thought, as the sheepish grin left his face.

Ironically, It was also a nice day for Robin to tell Starfire he loved her, because during their cooking, that's exactly what he did.

**The End**

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
